fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Life Pretty Cure
Let it fly! Life Pretty Cure. Life Pretty Cure (ライフプリキュア Raifu Purikyua) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by Fire Floret. The themes for this series are life and death. Plot A girl named Aurora Lah is 14 years old and one day she meets two fairies. The first one is cat-like named Via and the second one is lion-like named Van. They tell her about their homeland Sun Kingdom and also that the same will happen to Earth. She later transforms into Cure Magic and agrees to help the fairies find the other three Pretty Cure and save both Kingdoms (Earth and Sun Kingdom). Will they succeed? Characters Cures 'Elene Evans '- 'Cure Spirit '''is the leader of the group Life Pretty Cure, although she earned her powers second. She is bright and trustworthy person. She is as well very talented violinist and loves music, art and dance. When Aurora was in trouble fighting she wanted to help her and earned her powers. Her alter ego is Cure Spirit, she represents souls and spirits. Her theme colour is red and her element is fire. '''Aurora Lah - Cure Magic '''is the first one to get to know about Pretty Cure and also she is the first to earn her powers despite not being the leader. She is a childhood friend of Elene. Aurora has always tried to help her, but in the end she was the one to receive help because she got into trouble. She has always liked Elenes violin playing and has also supported her. Her alter ego is Cure Magic, she represents everything that is magical and mysterious. Her theme colour is green and her element is wind. '''Risa Kac - Cure Strenght '''is the third one to earn her powers. She has became friends with evryone else after becoming a Pretty Cure, despite knowing Eva from before. She loves sports and also plays soccer. She can be tomboyish sometimes and annoys others. Her alter ego is Cure Strenght, she represents inner strenght and courage. Her theme colour is brown and her element is earth. '''Eva Sau - Cure Wisdom '''is the last one to earn her powers. She has known Risa before becoming a Pretty Cure and befriending with everyone. She shows herself as a quiet girl who listens to anyone, but after gaining friends she shows that she actually has a lack of courage and so doesn't show her true face. She does everything on instincts so when she thinks about her answer something bad is about to happen. Her alter ego is Cure Wisdom, she represents knowledge and wisdom. Her theme colour is blue and her element is water. Mascots '''Via - '''is a cat-like fairy from Sun Kingdom and younger sister to Van. She cares a lot about what the cures do. She ends her sentences with "~vi". '''Van- '''is a lion-like fairy from Sun Kingdom and older brother to Via. He teaches the cures about their powers and Sun Kingdom. He ends his sentences with " ~an". Sun Kingdom '''Queen Sunrise - '''is the queen of Sun Kingdom. She agreed to send Via and Van to Earth, so they could save everyone. She is very optimistic and believes that the cures will succeed. She also has a daughter Elizabeth. '''King Sunset -' is the king of Sun Kingdom. He agreed to send Via and Van to Earth, so they culd save everyone. He believes that as long there is hope everything will be okay, so he also believes that the cures will succeed. He also has a daughter Elizabeth. '''Princess Elizabeth - '''is daughter of Queen Sunrise and King Sunset. She was sent to Earth by her parents to protect her from Shadow. She has faith in the cures so that she will be able to see her parents again. She is very cheerful, and always optimistic. She just as well has the power to heal. Desert '''Shadow - '''is the main villian of the series. He wants to lure every magic or unmagic kingdom there is. He also wants to destroy every royal family that exists, but is keeping them in captive so he could locate every kingdom. '''Pat - '''is one of Shadow subordinates and is the first villian to apear. He shows to be very serious about everything he does. '''Dan - '''is one of Shadow subordinates and is the second villian to apear. He seems to care a lot about what Shadow thinks about him. '''Meri - '''is one of Shadow subordinates and is the third and last villian to apear. She enjoys when she's making someone suffer, but is very loyal to Shadow. Category:Fan Series Category:Fire Floret